orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Fariqata Class
The Fariqata Class was a variant of the Ahmaq Class produced originally by Aemal Industries. Technical and Development History While other guilds experimented with the Fariqata is perhaps the most divergent from the common freighter used for an Ahmaq. Developed by Aemal Industries, it is meant to cut out over-engineering of its larger cousins to be a small, nimble freighter without extra bells and whistles. Beyond the ship's main crew area, much of the ship requires navigating tight (for a Ghaz) tunnels or space walks to get to. Later models experimented with using drones for maintaining the ship to further cutback on crew. The Fariqata is best known for its ability to deceive as to its role. While capable of acting as a small carrier, torpedo boat, drone hub, or freighter, even all at the same time, its role is always obscured as carrying containers. This often put other Guilds on edge whenever receiving shipments from a Fariqata. Due to its skeletal structure however, it is extremely fragile and not a vessel designed for taking hits. During the Guild War, a number of them were equipped with β Nanolaminate Armor in order to stealthily deploy battlesuits and ordinance behind enemy formations. Following the Guild War, due to their fragile construction, most Fariqata's were destroyed. None were adopted by Rashidun, though some would be used by the Ghaz and Vordr Expeditionary Fleet as scouting vessels. For the most part, the vessel returned to its primary role as freighters, with newer ones being built by Denizcilik Shipyards, with a less than a handful being used by pirates in Rodull's asteroid belt. Equipment and Design Features * Many x Anti-Particle Dispersant Launcher: Fires a canister that can be remote detonated to disperse a cloud of material that absorbs the heat from particle weaponry. Optional Equipment * β Nanolaminate Armor: In addition to its protection, this armor acts as an Active Camouflage system that allows the equipped vessel to be rendered effectively invisible to eyes and most sensors. The more complicated nanomachines that make up armor can replicate the vessel's surroundings to mask it visually, as well as deflect sensor waves and contain the ship's Ahab waves. However energy emissions, such as using the fusion thrusters or engines can reveal its position. * Vordr-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: Vordr shielding technology proved paramount in turning the tide of the Guild War. Creates an extra layer of regenerating defense around the vessel. Due to size, shield emitters are much more easily produced for vessels than battlesuits, and could be considered standard following post-war refits. Fixed Armaments * 2x Particle Lance: Despite similar terminology, the Ghaz Particle lance is not a spinal weapon. Rather it is actually a multi-purpose particle emitter. Originally used for scouring the asteroid fields of the Rodull system, the cutthroat nature of Guild competition saw it developed into an offensive weapon. The device also sees utilization in the welding the colossal plates of Ghaz space colonies. Despite not possessing the power of a spinal weapon, the particle lance boasts impressive range, fitting with Ghaz naval doctrine of letting Battlesuits and Drones handle close-range combat. * 6x 80mm multi-barrel Shredder CIWS: The Shredder is a common Ghaz Weapon that is similar to an automatic shotgun. It uses a plasma-based reaction to fire its shells, providing a cleaner combustion as well as being used to superheat the shot. This results both in increased range as well as lethality as the pellets are molten. Hardpoints A Fariqata has a pair of 'hardpoints' on either side of its hull. Each hard point can either attach one or more cargo containers, or sport one of the following options. * 1x Battlesuit: Holds a single battlesuit in a disguised cargo container. Allows a degree of maintenance, recharge, and repair, but is not a substitute for a proper hangar bay. * 12x Skitterer: Holds up to 12 skitters in individual containers or one large one. Has recharge facilities for them as well. * 12x Torpedo Launcher: Allows a Fariqata to act as a torpedo boat. Each launcher is single-use. Disguised as cargo containers. Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Starships Category:Frigates